sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on South American Maverick Base
|forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **U.S. Army Special Forces *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs Brazilian Armed Forces *Brazilian Army *Brazilian Air Force Armed Forces of the Argentine Republic *Argentine Army *Argentine National Gendarmerie |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Maverick Army *Sigma's Maverick Air Force *Sigma's Maverick Navy |casual1 = Hundred casualities for American and NATO coalition soldiers |casual2 = Moderate to heavy casualities for Sigma's Mavericks Members of Jackal Squad |notes = }}Attack on South American Maverick Base involved a August 20, 2088 deployment of about 1,000 soldiers of the United States Armed Forces, together with the soldiers of the Brazilian Armed Forces and Argentine Army, in the region of South America just two years before the Maverick Wars began. The operation was in response to intelligence reports that some of Sigma and his Maverick operatives were active in the Maverick Base. It marked the first major combat operation for the U.S. and South American troops. The Operation was completed in mid-September with U.S. Navy SEALs kills all of the members of the rouge Delta Force team Jackal Squad and Shadow the Hedgehog Jr humiliates Infinite for betraying the United States of America and North Atlantic Treaty Organization coalition. Biography Before the Attack The genesis of the Maverick Wars began when Sigma, the former leader of the Maverick Hunters discovered the Phantom Ruby, a gemstone that allowed its wielder to produce virtual reality projections and create replicas as their beck and call. Soon after discovering the gem, the former Maverick Hunter commander had a run-in with the Jackal Squad, the U.S. special forces unit. After defeating them, Sigma took a liking to the squad's captain Zero the Jackal and convinced him to become the leader of his Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces. Sigma began analyzing the Phantom Ruby in his facility in Mystic Jungle, which he had the Jackal Squad guard. At that facility, Sigma produced a number of defective Phantom Ruby prototypes, which he used to experiment on. Eventually though, Sigma produced a final version of these prototypes. Launching an Attack U.S. President Xander Bradley launched the U.S. invasion force to destroy the Maverick forces. Shadow the Hedgehog Jr arrived at Sigma's facility in South America with the aid of the U.S. Navy SEALs, U.S. Army Special Forces, Brazilian Army and Argentine Army to raid and destroy it. On his mission, Shadow Jr and the U.S. Army Special Forces annihilated the Jackal Squad and dealt Zero the Jackal a humiliating defeat. Outraged at his own weakness, Zero the Jackal abandoned his old identity and sought to obtain greater strength. This prompted Zero the Jackal to let Sigma incorporate the final Phantom Ruby prototype into him, granting him the Ruby's powers. Sigma's own reasons for doing this was to make himself an instrument of destruction that would allow him to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and expand his Mavericks across the globe. With the Phantom Ruby, Infinite (as Zero the Jackal called himself from then on) gained the ability to create a limitless amount of replicas. Sigma thus had Infinite create replicas of Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos to bolster the Sigma's Mavericks with. Aftermath Two years after the attack, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr being informed by Rouge the Bat Jr and the U.S. Government that an active Sigma's Maverick base has been discovered in Mexico outside Sigma's chain of command in a strategically useless position. Suspecting Sigma is up to something, and with rumors flying about the Maverick commander developing a new weapon, Shadow Jr heads to the base to link up with E-123 Omega, who has also been sent by Rouge Jr to do some recon with the Delta Force operatives. Before Shadow Jr could reach him however, Omega and the Delta Force operatives launches a full-frontal attack on the Maverick base with the help of the Mexican Army soldiers, only for Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr to lose radio contact with him and the American operatives. Gallery F-15, 71st Fighter Squadron, in flight.jpg Royal Air Force Eurofighter EF-2000 Typhoon F2 Lofting-1.jpg AC-130U training.jpg U.S. Navy SEALs in Blackhawk Over Reactor MW3.png Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg SEALS wearing diving gear.jpg 2 Seals aiming with their weapons.jpg GROM with Navy SEALs 01.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg V-22 Osprey at Hurlburt Field.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg USMC Camp Lejeune-Bermuda Regiment & USMC CH-46 Sea Knight.png USMC Battalion.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Usmc.jpg Usmc 0.jpg USMC-041227-M-0484L-006.jpg Category:21st-century conflicts Category:2080s conflicts Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Battles involving Brazil Category:Battles involving Argentina